


The girl and her dog

by marynn_kokoelma



Series: Inktober - PostApo [OneShots] [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Post-Apocalypse, Well more during the apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marynn_kokoelma/pseuds/marynn_kokoelma
Summary: Abigail is still hiding at Hannibal's place when Will come to warn him about 'Them'.





	The girl and her dog

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language.  
> I'm not sure if I followed the theme correctly, but it's what I ended up with.

When the apocalypse had reached Baltimore, she was hiding in Hannibal main house. Hannibal had told her she was a surprise for Will and, given Will had taken the right path, they will be soon flying oversea. She had followed his guidance, not knowing what to do best but she wasn’t as convinced as Hannibal by Will’s reaction. In fact, the more the evening was going on the more she was convinced that he would call Hannibal to retract from their partnership. And would he do that, she was convinced she was as good as dead, Hannibal kept her around for Will and not because of any kind of bound with her.

But against her prediction Will had shown-up, opening the door with a large bang against the wall and a loud “Hannibal, we need to go now, they are coming.” She had not rested the urge to bend over the stair barrier to see him, it had been so long. The image was not what she had expected, Will was covered in blood and Winston had what was looking as an arm in the mouth. She had waited for Hannibal to call her to came down, she had offer a small smile to Will. But apart from a half second of surprise he did acknowledge her more repeating “we have to go now”.

And they had, following Hannibal to the Bentley and she had understood. The city was on fire, huge columns of deep dark smoke were elevating in the sky. People were running, seemingly trying to escape a menace she couldn’t see. They reached the car, Will leaving her the front seat to take the bench seat with Winston and, with no consideration for any road limitations, Hannibal drove away.

They had made it to the main road outside of Baltimore without a scratch on the car, Will had given them precious information on the road ahead. After ten minutes of silence she finally brought herself to ask “What is going on?”.

The answer had taken some time to come “Zombies, said Will with an unsure tone, they use that word on the radio. I don’t know… I just know they were about to shut down Baltimore and some other big city to ‘contain’ the paranoia. And I knew I couldn’t let you here.” The ‘you’ was directed to both Hannibal and Abigail, but he didn’t know she was here too.

Will voice raised in the car “Look out!”. Ahead of them was a military roadblock, a car stopped on the spike stripe but no one to be seen. “This can’t be good” added Will, followed by a nod from Hannibal. He slowed down the car “Maybe we can still find a way he said”.

They almost had, they had pass de roadblock avoiding the car, Will’s hand grabbed on a gun. But on the other side they had not plan for the heavy metal bar blocking the road even more forcing them to slow once more to pass on it. It way in the middle of the task that a hand opened the conductor door, aiming for Hannibal collar and pulling him outside of the car. The reason behind his absence of seatbelt that day was still a mystery to Abigail, but he had been dragged outside and she had scream seeing the emotionless face behind him, it looked like the corps she had dug outside of the frozen mud.

He was dragged more and more away from the car and did not seemed capable of escaping the hard grip. “Shit” said Will, he looked at her “I’m going to get him, you take the car and go somewhere safe. We’ll find you”. And with than he ran after Hannibal.

It took a long half minute to Abigail to move to the conductor seat and to close the door. She looked at Winston still on the back seat “Two minutes and we go, two minutes”. Her eyes where navigating between the place Hannibal and Will had disappear and the clock. As the timer count the second minute and they were not here she slammed the gas pedal. They would come, she had faith in them, but she wanted to survive more.

And now it was only her and Winston.


End file.
